


Wonderful Nightmare [Part 3]

by Ouma



Series: Wonderful Nightmare [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Draco, Dark Harry, Evil Harry, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Multi, Politics, Revenge, planned marriage, scheme, threaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: 15 years has passed since that day and Marvolo, the only son of Lord Voldemort and Lord Draco will finally be returning back to his home. To where it all began and retrieves back what is finally his.And to finally sees his mother again.





	1. Chapter 1 (The Dark Lord order for the Return)

"Look, it's the Heir of the Gaunt family. The last of his bloodline."

"I heard he will be engaged to his own half sister." Another whispers.

"Is that even allowed?"

"From the rumours, the dark lord never likes him because the previous dark lord (Lord Voldemort) is the father. I heard from one of the maid who used to work at the lord mansion once saw that Lord Potter and former Lord Voldemort having an affair. Even though Lord Voldemort and Lord Draco are still married that time. So he left all his inheritance to Lord Potter instead of his own consort."

"Such a scandal." She giggles.

"Hush." Another interrupts. "Don't let others heard you both or both of you will get executed."

Immediately the two ladies lower their head as the boy walks passed them. Acting as if they never said a word but Marvolo had heard everything.

Marvolo is the only child of Lord Voldemort and Lord Draco. The current heir of Gaunt Family which his vault and heirloom is still in Potter or AKA the current dark lord control. As he is still considered as a child even though he will turn 17 soon. When he was still a child, he got transferred to the Lestrange family to be taught as a proper pureblood. So it has been almost two decades since he last seen his family. At the thought that neither his mother nor his siblings ever visited him makes him wonder if they deserved to be called as his family.

When he got passed in the care of the Lestrange family, the family had sworn their new loyalty to Lord Potter. Which is obviously a lie. The true is, they actually took him in with one reason which is to rise the Gaunt Family once more. To overthrow Harry Potter from the throne and retrieve back what actually theirs. Of course, they didn't do it for free, everything comes with a price. In return for their help, they want Marvolo to married one of their own to secure a high position as a right hand man. As their current rank is low, just slightly above the minions because they have once served Lord Voldemort.

And so, from early days Marvolo has been raised strictly beneath them to be a king someday. To kill off his siblings someday and his stepfather so he could take back what rightfully his.

"Oh Marvolo. Sweet, sweet dear Marvolo." Bellatrix looks more excited than usual when he enters the room.

Rodolphus, Bellatrix husband looks eager as well. Standing up straight, as if he is getting ready to battle.

"Lord Marvolo Gaunt, we have some great news to share with you."

The moment Rodolphus calls him 'lord', he knew something big is happening.

"The dark lord (Harry Potter) has asked for your return."

The battle has begun.

~

At the Dark Lord manor, it can be seen that two young teenagers are engaged in a battle which the female can be seen winning. There are other spectators watching as well which includes the lord and ladies of noble houses, Severus Snape and their tutor. As soon Euphemia launches her last attack, James got hit and crash on to the floor.

"Weakling." She smirks, brushing off her beautiful blond hair behind. Looking down on her brother, she gives one last glare before walking away. Happily receiving the applause of others as James slowly gets up. With a small help from his guardian, Severus Snape.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Severus asked, looking sincerely worried.

"Fine." James lets out his frustration when his twin sister won again.

No matter how many times they have a match, his sister will always win which puts down his pride. Since he is the first heir to his father, many people has a high expectation from him but sadly he never brought up nor accomplish it. Instead he always bring their hope down when he always loses which made those people starting to question whether James is worthy or not. There are even whispers that there are few nobles starting to back up Euphemia Lily Potter as the heir instead. This truly brings shame on to his face.

If his father learned that he had lost again, he will surely be punished this time.

"Let's take you the infirmary and get some potion for your wounds." With his hand on his back, he ushered the small lord to their destination.

Meanwhile Euphemia keep receiving praises from the lords and ladies who tries to get on her good side. It is clear in everyone eyes that the girl is better than her brother when compared between their academics and skills. Even though they are born with similar wavelength of magical core, the girl is naturally talented when using magic. With just few lessons she can already master the basics. Faster than her brother who takes months to practice a simple spell.

Surely after this her father could see how valuable she is and might consider her as a better heir than her useless brother.

~

"Severus, why does dad always comparing my sister and I? He keeps pestering me to be better all the time, I'm getting tired of listening to it."

In a flash, Severus slap his back.

"Ouch!"

"Be careful of your words James Fleamont Potter." The man warns. "Always refer your father as 'my lord' or 'the dark lord' or you will be punished. Have you forgotten what happened to the new maid that work here?"

Shivering at the memories, James knows who Severus is talking about. Because she is new, she accidentally called the dark lord as Mr Potter and later got her tongue cut. He knew she didn't meant to say it and it was just an accident. It is an unspoken role that if the dark lord is refer to anything lesser, then the person will be punished or tortured. As death seems to merciful in the eyes of the dark lord.

"Is that what happens to my mother as well?" James asks softly, shaking in fear.

When the action caught Severus eyes, he knew well that between everyone in the family, James is the weakest one. That is why Euphemia always calls James a weakling as he is always afraid. Not afraid of ghost or a dark room but because he is afraid of evil. Since young, James never likes seeing people got tortured but instead trying to protect such victims. The action leaves a horrible scar on his hand, a reminder left by the dark lord. it also doesn't help that James can be too kind and naive sometimes.

"Your mother is a strong person." Severus explains. "It's just that years of torment has leave him broken."

"I see." James looks down in sadness.

He remembers when he was 12,he asked Severus if he could see his mother and at first Severus wouldn't let him. After multiple times, begging for his help, the man finally lets him. And the sight was too painful for James to remember. Because the sight of a trashy room, broken glass and torn out wallpaper, there is a man sitting in the middle. Long hair that reaches the waist, thin like a corpse but still pretty in the eyes. In his arms, an old doll is there. Looking creepy that can gives him a cold chill on the back of his neck.

"Mom." The young James said that time feeling uncertain all of a sudden.

"Oh look dear." Draco noticed the boy, eyes look dead that almost makes James scream. "We have a visitor."

Giving the doll a good look on the small boy, James feels tearful.

"Mom, it's me. James Fleamont."

Draco tilt his head to the side, looking at the boy before he turns his head back to the doll.

"James.... I remember."

He feels a glint of hope in heart when Draco says it but it immediately vanish when-

"But he is gone now. Euphemia too. Even my first born Marvolo got taken away from me. All of them are gone now."

Suddenly the eyes look fearful, looking right and left in panic.

"He's gonna take my baby again! Someone going to come and take my child away!"

In a flash Draco suddenly glares at him as if he's an enemy.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

James takes a step back.

"Mom, it's me."

But Draco didn't listen and start throwing stuff at him. Grabbing anything he could reach so he could protect himself.

"LEAVE!"

Severus who stood by his side quickly grab his hand and leave the place. Locking the door from the outside, giving out a long sigh. It has been years since Draco become like this and no matter how many times he tries to cure him, Draco starts going crazy. And it's all because of Harry Potter, the man who took away everything from him.

Remembering back those memories, James press his face on to his hands as he takes a deep breath. He is a stubborn child. No matter how many times his mother rejected him, James still has hope that his mother recover. So they could become a happy family that he wishes to be. So every-time he is free, he will always visit his mother. But he is not allowed to enter as it is too dangerous so he will try to talk to him from the other side of the door. Praying that his words will reach Draco someday.

"Mother."

Severus could only gives him the look of sympathy, guilt fills within him as he is also the cause of Draco lost of sanity.

~

"How long are you planning to shut yourself again?"

Draco continues to sing the lullaby his mother taught him as he hold the doll close to his chest. Looking at it with love and adoration, as if the doll is a precious diamond that he had managed to has his hand on.

"Are you going to ignore me again?"

Harry is just few feet away from where Draco is sitting, watching as his consort is lose into his own world. He has been like this since the day he killed their youngest and Draco never once recovered from the wound. The healer told him that the consort is too traumatised and the only way to cope with it is by building a fantasy world where nobody could hurt him. Since that day, he has no choice but to locked Draco into this room. Making him disappear from the public eyes. Since Draco disappearances, other starts to wonder if Draco is dead or not. So there are women and male carrier starting to appear in his court, trying to get his attention. To be the next consort, so they could hold the same power as the dark lord but nobody succeeds so far. He did take some as his bedwarmer but none could satisfy his heart to last longer than two months.

"We both know a squib child won't be to survive in this world. I did our child a huge favour by letting him leave first before he could experience any hardship."

On those words, Draco singing stops.

"The world I created is not meant for the weak, there are too many enemies around us and I can't spare a second in trying to look for a useless person who couldn't contribute in this society."

The blond starts shaking in fear as Harry come closer to him, sitting beside as his hands come to press against his back. So he keep a tighter hold on the doll, afraid that Harry will take it away as well.

"I am a bad person, I know how many blood has been on my hand since the day I step inside this place." Harry starts rubbing him up and down, realising his action is scaring Draco even more. "But I want to survive, I want to live. Just like you who also tries to survived when you got married to Lord Voldemort."

Even so, can it ever justify his actions?

"And I will do anything, getting rid of everyone who will become my obstacles. So Draco, what will you do now?"

Using his other free hand, he grips Draco chin letting the nails dig in deep leaving blood trailing down his fingers. Making sure the mark of his possession left on the pretty pale face.

"Your son Marvolo is coming home soon, it's about time I take back what supposed to belongs to me. Blame Lord Voldemort for what I about to do, if he hasn't refused to give me his vault then none of this would have happened."

Then he plant a kiss on the dry lips and the doll fell on the ground. Bearing weakness of another torment that Draco has to face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi mom." James greets from behind the doors. "It's me, again."

At first he feels awkward just standing here and talking by himself but as time passes, he starting to get used to it. If only he could enter this room but Severus forbids him from doing so as he is afraid that he will get hurt. Even though he can't stand being separated by his mother and not seeing his face but this is the only thing James could do at the moment. Trying to get as close as possible even by this distance.

Despite the fact that there is a chance that Draco never heard his voice at all behind there.

"I wanna talk about dad- I meant, the dark lord." He quickly corrects himself. "He is pissed off because I failed again. Caused I still haven't managed to learn all the spell as fast as Euphie did."

Sighing deeply, he pressed his forehead onto the door to stable himself. Normally people would always complain their frustration to those there are close with. In James situation, he can't do that as there is a chance that Severus will bring his words to his father. Surely his words will be seen as childish and unimportant but for more that a decade of his life, James has no parents figure that he can depend on.

"He is taking Euphie with him to battle now, so she can watch how he fights against the rebellion. Turns out that 'Order of Phoenix' still has some survivors left so we haven't won the war completely." The last word is spoken in a soft whisper.

'"The battle keeps going on and on for years now. For the glory of the empire that the dark lord is building. I heard that they started way back when the first Dark Lord, Grindelwald appears. I have read the history of the great battle between him and the deceased Professor Dumbledore. Also, when our current dark lord rise in power."

They, the Death Eaters have taken over the whole Britain within few years but the resistance still continues to hold on. In order to grasp full control over the country, everyone is required to swear their full loyalty to the dark lord. Or shall forever suffer behind the bars of Azkaban. There are some that got taken to torture first and have their head hang up high on the walls. This isa sign to warned others not to get on Lord Potter bad side.

"It won't be long before we have the other countries to submit. The weaker countries who doesn't have enough military power already sworn their loyalty and it won't be long before other starts following the same action. In order to keep their people safe."

Clenching his fists tightly, the burst of emotions starts spreading across his chest.

"But is this right, mother? Is what father doing is good?"

Deep down he knows what kind of world he is living in. He is lucky for just being born as the son of the dark lord, if he is not then someone like him wouldn't have survived. Luckily he always have uncle Severus shielding him from the cruelty, knowing wellthat James is different from the rest. Only Euphemia seems already familiar with this world she lives in. Even though they're twins but she is too cruel. Wanting to make her father proud, she did everything she can to show how incredible she is. Even taking someone life with her own hand.

"Mother...."

James feels like he is about to cry but hold it in. It is too early for him to break down. Even if is powerless, he can't show his weakness at any moment. There is too many enemy that wants to take him down as he is deemed as a failure. It won't be long before Euphemia will snatch away his position.

"I need you mom."

In the book, it says that the embrace of a mother is so full of comfort and safety. Did his mom ever held him like that when he is still a baby? Before they got separated? Will Draco ever come back to them? If he can find a way to cure Draco then he would have done so already instead of standing here like a fool. It will be a dream if he can just live far away peacefully with his mother by his side. In a place where nobody could reach them.

But as he said, it is just a dream.

"Goodbye mother."

In an instant he leaves, remembering that he has an important meeting that he has to attend. Unknowingly, inside the room Draco is staring back at the door as he hold the arm of doll with his right hand. Eyes dead and strong emotions spreading across him. How long has it been since he last shed a tear?

Continue he stands there.

Eyes fix on that one spot.

Listening as James footsteps leaving this place. Leaving him all alone again.

_

Inside the carriage, Marvolo continues to look out from the window to see how the current situation is outside. The distance between the dark lord manor and Lestrange manor can be consider far. Reason for him not to used floo or apparatewas because the dark lord manor is heavily warded. Also, the Lestrange family wants to use this opportunity to announce his existence to the world by making him ride inside the carriage that has the Gaunt symbol crave on it. For outsiders, they will just see a simple transportation but for others, it is a sign of another rise of power. To show that the Gaunt family is still alive.

It is clear that the mission Marvolo has been given is to retake back his rightful position, as the lord and to get rid of his stepfather. But it won't be easy as he will be living inside an enemy lair with hidden eyes watching his every move. There is a rumour that Harry Potter has a magical item that can see where everyone is at any time. Which means his movement will be limited in the manor unless he can steal that item away or has someone helping him.

An ally is what he needed, someone who is still loyal to his family bloodline. It's going to be hard to find that person as all the previous noble who served Lord Voldemort has been executed or licking Harry Potter boots.

Luckily he is born with a handsome face, that can charm the ladies and men. It will help to get few people to his side. Even Aunt Bellatrix seems quite fascinated with him despite she is already married. Even though he is not comfortable with her visiting his chamber every night but at least he has gained some knowledge in certain area. And the skill will be useful depending on the person who he will plan to seduce.

In this life, he needs to treat everyone like a pawn. A game of chess, where the king needs to be killed before he could win the game. And to do that he needs strategy and power and being smart is not the only solution to survive.

'Playing safe?'

No, that won't do. He won't just lie there and let himself be used like a puppet. Lord Potter keeps him alive for a reason and that is just for his blood. Until he has a child to replace him, Marvolo can only bet that he won't be killed until that time comes. His step siblings are two years younger than him. Which means that he got two years before he has to married Euphemia. According to the rumours, Euphemia is adored by the lord than her own twin brother. While James is the weaker and more submissive. Obviously they don't get along.

So he has to choose one of them to befriend with. Euphemia seems to be the perfect choice as she probably has more info about her father character and thinking. High chance that he will get the opportunity to learn the strength of weakness of the dark lord. This matter is important for him to gain his advantage of. As for James, he can be easily fool and seem to be the type to do whatever people tells him to do. From the info he gained from one of the spies, James is a bit of a loner to so with just a few smiles and kind words, it won't be hard to make James his ally. Despite his hatred for the Potter, he has to put on a perfect mask to get what he wants.

There's no rush after all, as he will have lots of time to get to know both of them.

"Know your enemy." Is what Lord Lestrange has reminded him.

Who would have thought that their relationship will get very interesting.

~

In front of the front door, Euphemia, James, Severus Snape and Mr Antonin Dolohov are all presence. Euphemia looks bored since she has been told that she cannot sit down at the living room. Making her feel like she is being treated as one of those lowly servant. She is the only daughter of the dark lord so why is she required to wait for someone who is not even the same rank as her? While James seems nervous, clinging close to his uncle side in case his sister try to do something again. Since his sister did tend to have a bad habit of throwing hex at him when she is in the bad mood. While their tutor, Mr Dolohov just stand there on guard as they await for their guest arrival.

"Why do I have to be here too?" She feels annoy when she has to be here while their father isn't even present. If the dark lord didn't bother to greet the guest then doesn't that mean the person is not even important? "Also, he is late! It's already rude enough to make me, Euphemia Lily Potter to stand here for another minute longer."

Their uncle which is also the right hand man of their father tries to restrain his anger. "It is only polite for a honourable pureblood as yourself to greet the guest to your manor. To maintain the tie and partnership by showing your goodwill." Severus explains coldly.

"Tch." She never cares about trying to get on someone good side. Since she is a princess of the wizarding world so it should be others who should try to please her. Since the day she is born, everyone dotes on her as they supposed to.

"Who is coming Severus?" James asked. "You haven't told us anything yet."

"If the dark lord found a new spouse, I will kill the newcomer." Euphemia mumbles.

If she has another sibling, it will be harder to take over James position. If her younger brother wasn't a squib and didn't get killed, then she would have to find another way to get rid of him.

"Hush children. I believe he is finally here."

The sounds of knocking can be heard from the outside, the maid nearby quickly opens revealing a handsome young male stepping in. Just by being in his presence, they could feel a superior aura more heavier than their own. James feels like gravity pulling him down and eyes widen open realising the action caused by the male. While Euphemia grew annoyed when she knew what's happening.

As for Marvolo, he continues to give off a charming smile as he looks at the twins.

"Pleasant to finally meet you all, I'm Marvolo Gaunt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pleasant to finally meet you all, I'm Marvolo Gaunt."

Hearing that name, James gone speechless in an instant. Immediately he could tell who this person is, when his mother was still married to Lord Voldemort they have a son together. A boy born with red eyes and pale skin, the last descendant of Gaunt family that possesses the ability that can talk to snake. Known as Parseltongue. Uncle Severus has mentioned about his half brother briefly, on how his mother adore Marvolo the most as he is the first child. Since years ago, James had always wanted to meet his brother.

Maybe he is curious? Maybe he just wants a friend? To have a family he can actually be closed to? And now the person who he always wanted to meet has now appeared right at his very door step.

Who would have known that his half brother would look so handsome? Does he inherit some of the look from Lord Voldemort? If so, then the previous dark lord must be very good looking too. Even more than his own father, Lord Potter. His father is famous for possessing dark green eyes, similar colour to the dead spell Avada Kedavra.

And now James dream of meeting his brother has finally come true. Forgetting his etiquette, James come forward in excitement to welcome Marvolo to his family manor. If he is here, wouldn't that mean that it was his father who invited him? Isn't that a good news? If he is here then there is a possibility that his mother will recover as soon he sees Marvolo face.

"Why is he here?" Euphemia stump her foot on the floor, unsatisfied with the presence of the newcomer.

The moment Marvolo walks in and releases his force of magic, Euphemia can tell that he did it purposely to pick a fight with them. By showing how superior he is over them, even though she's the one who is supposed to be strongest between the siblings. Even so, she can't denied that she feels suffocated by Marvolo power. The only person who could make her kneel without lifting a finger has always been her father and it will not do well if there's another person exist who could do the same. The thoughts make her angrier as she can't accept that there are more people who is better than her. Does her half brother has the same motive as her? If he does then she must find a way to persuade her father to get rid of him.

The position as the dark lord heir could only be hers.

"The dark lord has invited him to return home after he has finished his proper training as a lord." Severus explains. "As the lady of the house, Miss Euphemia should greets him with proper courtesy as he is your fiancé. Both of you will soon be wedded when you come to age."

"W-what!" She stutters.

Nobody had told her this before.

"Let's get along from today forward, Euphemia." Marvolo reaches out his hand for a handshake which the girl ignores. Feeling devastated, she leaves the scene without excusing herself first so she could see her father.

Severus shakes his head on her attitude, focusing back on the new presence of the house.

"Welcome home, Lord Marvolo. Your room has already been prepared, I will have one of the house elf to show you the way." He waves off his hand, calling the elf to get his job done so he could retreat back to his lab.

"Thank you Lord Severus." Marvolo thanks him with a charming smile that suddenly makes the man twitch. "If it isn't a bother, I would like to ask if James could show me the way instead."

Their eyes make contact, giving James a chill behind his back.

"Me?"

~

Followed by the house elves, the two boys walk forward with James leading the way. Severus has already instructed him in which room Marvolo will be staying at as well the rules and curfew he must inform later. Marvolo looks around the manor, eyes show interest and calmness. As if the interior design and the decorations has all be seen before by his eyes. Even the way he walks shows his superiority, like a leader. He starts to envy his half brother, who possesses the ability to be powerful and commanding without meaning to.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you James." Marvolo asked, starting up a conversation.

"N-no. Not at all, I don't mind." The younger one panicked. "We're brothers after all so it's fine."

Maybe Marvolo wants to get along with him too? If so, then James needs to try to act properly. For unknown reasons he felt very conscious of every part of himself whenever Marvolo looks at him. Afraid that he will be disappointed when he sees how weak James is. Everyone else didn't give him an eye anymore when they see how unfit he is in this household. It will be nice if he could at least have a friend, if it's Marvolo then that should be fine right?

"Wait."

James stops immediately when Marvolo says the word, turning toward his direction to see what's wrong. Only to gasped when the hand suddenly reached toward his face, making him close his eyes in reflex.

"There." Marvolo voice is so close to him, making his chest tighten and legs froze. "There's something on your face."

Opening his eyes, the other face is just there an inch away before him, hand still on his cheek inspecting the wound trail near his ears. Fluster, James looks away, unable to deny how good looking Marvolo is. With that face he won't be suprised to see men and women all try to gets Marvolo attention, to get a chance to be court by him. Compared to his own, nobody would even bait an eye as he is just a simple and boring guy. Weirdly, Euphemia who is his twin is more attractive even though they share a similar face.

"Who did this to you?" Marvolo sounds genuinely worried making his heart beats. The rough finger trail on his wound, letting him feel a bit of the pain. It supposed to hurt but James doesn't mind it as the touch belongs to Marvolo. For the first time he welcomes the pain given to him, maybe it is because he knows the pain isn't being caused intentionally.

"Um, I just lost to another fight with Euphemia." James laughs awkwardly. "But it's no big deal, she has always been the strongest between us two."

Even with a huge smile plaster on his face, he can't hide his feelings boiling inside within him. James never likes fighting and he find no reason why he should hurt his own sister just to show who's better. Euphemia is a cruel person but he still cares for her because they are born on the same day and has live under the same roof for more than a decade. They used to be together all the time but time has drifted them apart.

Or should he said that power and imbalance was the reason they started to get distance. As his sister is fated for better things while he got stuck to be extra even though his rank supposed to be higher. They said that he will hates her someday as she always bully him and called him names. Loving to discriminate and making him lose face when there's a huge crowd.

But he still loves her.

"Does it hurt?" James back is now against the wall as Marvolo face continues to lean close, it makes him feel trap as Marvolo corner him like this.

His face gone red when out of the bloom Marvolo presses their forehead together, looking at him at eye. Staring at his very soul that makes his legs gone weak. What is this feeling? If it wasn't for the wall, he would have fallen by now from this weird emotion. They just met but it feels like they have known each other for a long time.

"I'm fine." He softly replies, pressing his hands onto Marvolo chest. To push him away so he could get some space.

Taking another second, Marvolo pulls back and they both proceed back to their destination as if nothing bad happened. Along the way James wonder if it's normal for siblings to act so close to one another. Since he and Euphemia relationship are very distant compared to other family. If it's normal then he shouldn't think too much about it.

At the side, Marvolo gives off a wide smile with a calculative mind playing behind it. As he had thought, James is the easy one to take over to his side. It doesn't even take an idiot to see how much he can manipulate the boy mind. Usually those who are neglected are easy to seduce as they always crave for love and attention. And of course he could easily provide such things as long he could receive something in return.

Besides, James is not that bad. Not too plain to be called normal nor too beautiful to make people to look at him twice.

"Soon, everything will be mine again."

Just like it should be.

James who continues to looks forward doesn't realise that behind him, Marvolo is already luring him to a beautiful honey trap. That he soon won't be able to escape once he had fallen in.

~

"My lord!"

The man didn't startle when his daughter barge in unannounced, marching toward his desk as if there's an important emergency that requires his very intention.

"What is the meaning of this?" She may be his daughter but he won't accept this kind of behaviour.

It reminded him of the past when Draco barges in like this as well and the outcome hasn't been pretty in the eyes.

"The meaning of what?" Harry didn't even look at her face when he replies as he continues to examine the map spread on his desk. Already planning his next move to fight against his enemies so he could spread more of his influence and power across the west. Before he overtake the countries at the East.

"My engagement with that- bastard!"

Seeing that the lord doesn't seem to care, Euphemia just grow more annoyed.

"My lord, instead of marrying to someone else like a piece of tool wouldn't it be better if I replace James instead?"

Harry finger stops tapping.

Taking this as a sign to continue. "My lord, I am your most humble and loyal servant. You have seen me fight. Killing those blood traitors in your name and I always shout our your name to spread your glory for the world to know. Please rethink this through, your son James didn't contribute to anything and only sit in his room surrounded by those books of his. Other than that, he just talk like a maniac outside of mother room even though-"

The sounds of her father slams the table loudly as he stands up quickly silent her. Taking a look on his face, she quickly kneel on the ground as soon she sense his anger. Euphemia is the daughter of the dark lord but even her has no ability to be spared by her father temper. And she wouldn't dare to be punished when she saw what her father had done once to her brother.

"James is my heir because he is the first born. And you will be married to Marvolo as soon your 17th birthday arrives."

"B-but-"

"Euphemia!" His voice rises. "You shall done your duty as I told you too. If there's any objections then you will know what your fate will be."

Gulping down she quickly bows down her head and retreated backward slowly before she walks away. Closing the door behind her, even though her heart wants to slam the door loudly to release her anger.

If only James wasn't born then she wouldn't have been in this position. To be second to that useless trash is unforgivable.

She won't let this matter slide.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever felt lost?

As you wander around,carrying the thoughts if there is any sense of accomplishment within you? Had you done enough? Did you regret on passing out a chance given to you? Is the path you're on is correct? Maybe, you're making a mistake. It's better to turn back but the time is not on your side. Once you have made a decision, you just can't take it back.

That's how life is.

"James Potter! Pay attention!"

A hit in the back of his head woke him up from his daydream, sounds of students giggling can be heard loudly. Surrounding him with their voices that jumbling his unstable mind. The voices are so loud and clear. It isn't that hard for him to tell that he is just a laughing stock for them. They have said so many bad words behind his back and James could only just shut their voice out as he apologises to the professor. There's no more reason why he should embarrassed himself further.

Even when he is out of the house and studying in Hogwarts, he still has no friends. He did tried when he was in first year but later they all left him when he didn't act as they had expected. It is common for the pureblood to disgrace and humiliate the muggleborn but he didn't do so. With a reason that they're wizards too. Defending them with words which soon becomes his biggest mistake he ever made.

Because of those words, the students start looking at him weirdly. How could this boy be the son of the dark lord?

"A disgrace."

That word made his chest tighten as his steps fastened. Walking through the hallway as their eyes landed on him. Feeling their stares, James fasten his steps more as this very moments makes him wanting to hide. Far, far away where nobody could find him. Even if he did run, he has a feeling that his father could find him easily and kills him off for being useless. He is trap no matter where his hidden spot is.

If only he is just a unknown muggle living in an old city, away from this nightmare.

Nobody could save him. Only god knows how long he has before they decided that he better be off dead. As for Euphemia, the younger twin is slowly getting stronger, making his position as an heir getting riskier each day. They said he's weak. True, he indeed is. Just the thought of seeing someone die before him makes him sick. The first he saw someone dies, James puke all over the floor giving those noble another reason not to support his position as the first heir. Immediately they rush to Euphemia sight as the weak always cling to the strongest.

And the strong one between them all is Euphemia.

Everyday, all he wanted to is trying to survive. Sadly, he just can't learn it fast enough. Making him fall behind from his classmates. Their levels are too far for him to catch up, it won't be long before Severus couldn't protect him any longer.

When he got into his third year, he starts receiving hateful letters. Nobody dare to touch him yet because of his blood so they could only bully him this way without risking their identities. Looking down on him, giving him a hateful glares when he walks passed them.

A disgrace.

A blood traitor.

Weakling.

Humiliation.

Why does he has to be born?

"James."

Underneath the blanket, he felt a warm hand patting on his back. Urging him to come out and slowly he did. Recognise the voice straightaway as his half brother, Marvolo. Sticking his head out, he looks at Marvolo like an angel that just descended from above. Out of all people in the world, he is the only person who treats him with kindness. The only one who will smile and hold him, that doesn't sees him as a dirty person.

"Marv." James snuggles in his arms.

Winter vacation has just started and the Hogwarts students has been given the option whether to stay or go back home. For James, he took this chance to quickly return home and hide himself. Trying to forget all of the things that had happened at school as he cry out on his pillow. No one has ever comforted him before as they see tears as another sign of weakness. Holding on to thebelief that weakness will just hold you back and lost respect of others.

"Did something happened when you're at Hogwarts?" The beautiful fingers brush out the part of his hair that's sticking on his face. To get a good look on the younger brother face.

A few weeks after Marvolo arrives James and Euphemia has to returned back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a boarding school where underage wizards and witches go to study magic. Feeling sadden that he has to leave and not wanting to get separated after meeting each other, Marvolo and him decided to remained in contact by letters. Everyday without a miss, Marvolo will never fail to send and reply back to him. Filling the empty void within in his heart, giving him the motivation to look forward for another day as he waits beside the glass window. Just sitting there knowing that an owl with arrive while gripping tightly the white letter with a bright red stamp in its claw.

"It's nothing." James snuggle close to the person chest, unwilling to share his problem as he doesn't want to be seen as a burden. "I miss you very much, Marv."

"And I miss you too, James."

In truth, James doesn't believe that siblings should be this close. Or Mavolo is just the type who got overly attached to someone? Maybe he stay too long in the Lestrange family that made him miss the touch of his family.

"Hey Marv." James calls his half brother by the nickname he made.

"Yes?" The hand continues to pat on James back.

"Do you miss mom?"

The hand stop moving.

It was a long silence before Marvolo replies. "How could I miss someone that I can't even remember?"

Could it be that Marvolo doesn't want to even see their mother?

"Mom is not well, Marv." James explains. "After our younger brother death, mom changed."

Marvolo stares down at him, seems to be deep in his thoughts.

"Uncle Severus told me that mom is not stable anymore, so he got locked inside a chamber at the north side of the manor. Nobody is allowed to enter but I have been in there once and sees how terrible state mother is in. He can't tell who I am, no matter how many times I try to tell him that I am his son."

Gripping tightly on his brother shirt, James lets out a shaky sob.

"I hope that if you will willingly meet mom, maybe once mom sees you then he will return back to us."

And then they will become a normal family.

Just looking at those naive sparkling eyes, Marvolo wonders how James could remain such ways until today. Such a rare human or he is just born this way.

"How sure are you?"

It's a pity such person is not suitable for this kind of world they are in now. Sooner or later he will be discarded like a piece of trash if this keeps on.

"I- I don't know. But we could at least try to see if it works. Mom misses you and if he recognises you then there's a chance!"

Pulling out from his comfort place, a huge determination shows on James face. An expression that Marvolo had never seen before as he had been raised in a manipulative world that is full of hidden intentions. But this person is before him is not a Slytherin, he is just too naive and straightforward. Someone who will look so guilty when lying. He doesn't even have to bother to look in this person mind just to see what is in his silly little thoughts.

"Very well then."

Placing both his hands on James shoulder, finally decided to take his first step.

"I will try to see our mother and find anyway I can to help."

Grateful, James thanks him so many times. Smiling widely like a little ball of sunshine, blinding his brother with those beautiful lights.

"But I can't see mother that easily. This place has eyes and I need to get rid of it." Ever since he stepped foot inside here, he could already tell that Harry has started watching him. He might be even watching them right now, wondering what Marvolo is planning with his son. "It's a magical equipment that the Dark Lord possesses."

"Magical equipment?"

"That's right. As long the dark lord has it all my movement will be restricted so I will need your help. As long that you help me then I can go off and see mother."

"Does father won't allow you to see mother?"

Does Harry hate Marvolo? He never saw them interact before but Harry did invite his brother to come back home, right? Is there something he doesn't know about?

"The dark lord doesn't like it if I went off to see mother. I'm sure you have already know the past relationship mother has with my father, so he must be jealous."

That sounds like a good explanation. Since Marvolo father is the previous dark lord, a rival in power with Harry Potter. Till today, people are still comparing the two dark lords and it is obvious on his father face that Harry doesn't like it. Those judgemental eyes of others are uncomfortable and annoying. So for his own satisfaction, he gets rid of anything that belongs to the Gaunt family in the manor. Destroying all evidence of Lord Voldemort has ever lived in this place.

"Alright." Finally agreeing without second thoughts. "I will help."

"Good boy."

He gives a kiss on the younger forehead, as a sign of gratitude. Smirking when he sense the other blushing just from the small touch.

This is the first step.

-

Looking down on the old map spread across the table, Harry eyes narrow down on that one spot. It was thanks to the knowledge he found created by his father and uncles that he managed to create such valuable item. A map that can see where everyone is at any time.

"What are you planning, Gaunt heir?"

-

"Lie."

Draco knocks on the door once.

"Lies."

He knocks on the again.

"Lies!"

He knocks twice.

"LIES!"

He starts knocking rapidly, then decided to scratch it instead. Trying to find a way to dig out but the door is just too strong and hard. Making his nails bleed from his action.

"All of it are lies!"

The doll lies down on the ground, watching as Draco cries begging to get out from the room.

-

The night went passed by as usual, with a man drinking up the bottle of wine he owns.Looking up at the wall before him, hallucinating of a woman with long red hair and green eyes staring at him. Calling his name with those sweet voice, trying to get his attention even though he is just right here. Dreaming of the good old days when they always hold hand and lying down on the bright green grass, as if there's no one else in their small little world.

Slowly he takes another sip of the alcohol as he continues to stare at the beautiful woman. Just like all the nights he has gone through, he wonder if he is regretting all his previous actions and asking himself-

"Is it all worth it in the end?"


	5. Chapter 5

23rd December will be arriving soon.

The date when Lord Marvolo Gaunt born into this world. It is already known to everyone that Marvolo is the last of his bloodline and will soon turn into a full fledged adult. When that time comes, he will be recognise as the true heir to the Gaunt and Malfoy family but they all know that the dark lord, Harry Potter is preventing him from gaining true control. Since the dark lord legitimate children both inherited the Malfoy blood within them, Harry postpone Marvolo from getting the title as the Malfoy heir by using his right as a guardian. With his power, he keeps all the property within the vault for himself until he sees Marvolo fit enough to take it back.

Which they all know wouldn't happen in the near future.

Those who are aware of the dark lord scheme can't say anything, afraid of offending their lord. While Marvolo, who has no connection to the other pureblood family could only remain silence as well. If only Draco is here to help him then he might have some power to back him up. But right now, his only ally is the Lestrange family who had helped raising him but their rank is too low. They're too weak to assist him from the dark as well as the others Voldemort supporters. Within their community, the most powerful pureblood family they all know are Peverell family, Black family, Gaunt Family, Fawley family, Potter family and lastly the Malfoy Family.

Pureblood are rare these days as the number has started decreasing as household could only produce one child. It is a miracle enough that Draco managed to give birth to three children despite being a male.

As the date come closer, Marvolo is getting more determine as each second passes. If only he could just grab hold of the title as 'Malfoy heir', then he would directly own a part of the wizarding community to his side. Since the Malfoy family has developed strong connections to all parts of the world, especially to his relatives who reside in France. His ancestors always encouraged to marry powerful bloodlines as they are greedy for power. When his ancestor, Abraxas Malfoy helps the young Voldemort to rise in power is when their family finally conquered all others in aspect of wealth and magic.

But sadly his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy mysteriously got killed in his own property is when the Malfoy name starts to drop. When Lucius die, the inheritance all goes to Draco, the only child. Sadly, Draco Malfoy doesn't possess the same greed and vision as his father to keep their name at the top. Already risking their position and letting others to conquer their territory. So others started grabbing their spot as Draco remains silent as the events happened. They all thought that the Malfoy will rise again when Lord Potter takes over Voldemort position and married Draco but only to find the blond disappear from their sight.

Leaving the spot as Lord Malfoy empty as the years passed.

If it wasn't for Draco children existence, the relatives and other pureblood who already abandon the Malfoy name. Leaving it alone at dust as they search for more powerful family to align themselves with. Especially as the children are all direct descendant to the dark lord, the current powerful in their world.

-

"This is hideous!"

Pushing off the jewelleries from the desk, the valuable objects that cost more than their year payment left scattered on the red carpet. Even the earrings, which they searched hard for are left there. Leaving their efforts to vain as their lady starts throwing her infamous temper again.

"Didn't I tell you idiots to find me the best of the best? All I see just now are nothing more than trash in my eyes!" Glaring down on all the attendance who has been provided for her own service, she gets up from the antique chair and leave the room. Those behind her quickly kneel as she left them alone. Disappointed that they can't complain about her behaviour as they want to keep their head remains attached to their body.

Immediately, a small thin girl accompany her lady side, hanging her head low as Miss Parkison walks off. Feeling moody in every seconds, wanting to rip off every head she sees that attached to every elves she sees. She has been working for Lady Parkinson for few months now and on her first day, she was made to wear a dark veil to cover her face. To avoid the dark lord from gaining any interest on her lady in waiting, Lady Parkinson made everyone hide their faces. Especially those who are better looking than her.

"Where's the dark lord?" She brushed her curly hair to the back, revealing her upper part (the cleavage) without any shame. Currently, she is wearing a tight red dress with no sleeves and a tight black corset around her waist. To show her perfect glass hour figure for the dark lord to see.

"T-the dark lord is currently in another meeting. My lady." Quickly, Lady Greengrass added to comfort her lady mood.

It is common in the noble world for the people who are born in lower rank to serve those born from the higher status. Just like how Lady Greengrass is serving Lady Parkinson right now, so she can participate in the court. At this moment, Lady Greengrass must try to gain favour from her lady so she can find a great suitor for herself. Even though she has been miserable since the day she served Lady Parkinson, she cannot leave as her family is in her hands.

"Tch." Lady Parkinson sounds dissatisfied. "A meeting? Or did he find himself another bed warmer?"

Ever since Draco disappearances, presuming he is dead. Everyone are fighting for the empty spot as the dark lord consort. Right now, Marriane Parkinson is the current favourite lover of the dark lord. This is due to her pureblood status as well for her beauty, a poison to all man who looks at her. Ever since the dark lord favours her, her family starts gain benefit by rising in rank and gain their own army. Making many envyher position which makes her more arrogant than ever.

If everything goes well, Marriane can already dream that the dark lord proposing to her very soon. Hopefully it happens before the twins turn into an adult so her future children has the chance to claim some power. If she plays her card right, then she could just request the dark lord to cut off the claim from the twins right for her own future children to own. Just by listening to the words from her spy, the dark lord doesn't care much about any of his children. As they are only alive so they can become pawns for him to use.

"Lady Parkinson." The voice froze the two women.

At the corner, Euphemia appears within their sight. Startle at first, Marriane quickly gives a wide fake smile to the brat before kneeling. Immediately, LadyGreengrass follows along as Euphemia rank is the highest among them.

"My Lady."

If the girl wasn't the daughter of the dark lord that she supposed to seduce, never would she lower her head low. It's humiliating for her as the girl before her is just few years younger and hasn't even matured yet. True she is strong but she is still nothing more than a brat who likes to look down on others.

"I see that the dark lord finally has gotten tired of you." Euphiemia smirks, staring down on the woman face who has gone pale. Like a ghost in the night that has lingering attachment to the living world. "Words are already spreading around, so you should already start packing up your clothes."

Hearing those words just make her want to strangle the life off this girl. It takes an idiot not to notice on how much they loathe each other.

"Those are just rumours my lady, the dark lord and I still have such a good relationship." Pretending to act all innocent like a pure lady, Marriane gasp in shock. To show that she is surprised to hear such words when she is actually offended. If she ever found those who spread the rumours, she would kill them off instantly.

"Whatever you say." From Lady Greengrass point of view, Euphemia seems to be more than happy to know that Lady Parkinson won't last long in this household. "But we both know from the start that my father never kept his mistress very long our house. Especially the one who he has no intention to impregnate."

In the end, all it matters was for a child to be conceived. Little do everyone know, the more the children these people have, the competitive they will get. Especially when knowing the reward will be, the position as the next dark lord that can control the entire world with its thumb.

"Thank you for you worried thoughts, Lady Euphemia." Keeping her head low, Lady Parkinson hands started gripping tightly on the edge of her dress. As anger starts building up within her, wanting to explode at any second.

"As long you remember, Lady Parkinson." Even if a wand pointed at her, Euphemia will never calls this wretched woman as her mother.

Even though she wants to throw her out, Euphemia still has to wait for her father to get bored of this woman first. While she watched from the sidelines, making sure that their relationship won't turn out into romance. Or is could be worse, for example there is already a child growing within her.

All the previous lovers her father has, all wanted the land and richness that her father owns. They all are nothing more than greedy people who has no sense of shame. Willing to get rid of their dignity and pride just to take a lick of what could be theirs.

Disgusting!

They are nothing more than incests in her eyes. Their brain must be rotten as they should have known their place. The moment we are born, everyone rank has been label on their body straightaway depending on luck or the strength of their magical core. She already has both the luck and the strength, making her a gifted child that is envy by others. Clearly, those minions are destined to be below her right from the start. No one can be trusted but her own self.

"I will show them."

That the one who has the right for all the luxuriance of the world is her.

-

As soon Euphemia left, Marriane get rid of the mask she wore and started cursing.

"Her and her damn mouth! Who does she think she is?"

Lady Greengrass could only stand there as Parkinson starts trashing the place, knowing perfectly well that either the elves or her lady in waiting will clean up her mess later.

"Once the dark lord is mine, I would like to see if she can still continue to look down on me."

Soon, she will be the dark lord consort. A dream of many, even her relatives Pansy Parkinson has dreamed about. In their world, women who has been tainted wouldn't be able to find an easy marriage with another high rank pureblood. Which is why Marriane is risking her very dignity right now, gambling everything just so she could be in the eyes of Lord Potter. If she fails then she would likely be thrown out or be sold off by her family for not being valuable anymore.

"Just one child, that's all I need to get rid of others."

Humans are greedy creatures aren't they?


	6. Early Memory

In James early memory, he remembers a blond hair woman hanging from the ceiling, a rope wrap around her neck as she slowly swings from side to side as he looks up at her. The eyes are dead, staring back at him as he gulps back down his saliva. Feeling sweat forming on the back of his neck as their eyes are lock on to one another. Only when his godfather pulled him away is when his conscious returns.

"How long has she been dead?" Severus asked.

"Around two days, my lord." The man wearing a dark blue robe answer as he and his small group looks around to investigate.

But it is already cleared for those who are involved that she is dead due to suicide.

When they received the words, Severus decided to stepping in to see for himself and it was his twin sister Euphemia who dragged James along to see what's going on. She has always been curious what the murder scene looks like and sadly for her it is just a normal suicide which brings down her experience.

Now here they are in the Malfoy manor, witnessing for themselves as their grandmother whom they never met before is dead. Death by muggle method, known as 'hanging to death'.

"Geez. Why the dead face, grandma?" Euphemia stills has the tendency to laugh at such situation as she pushes the body around.

Her actions is disrespectful but James is too traumatised on seeing a dead person for the first time to even comment on her behaviour. In his life, his father had never introduced them to any other relatives before but he knew he had a grandmother. After his mother had been locked up, nobody in his house dare to mention anything related to the Malfoy. He suspects that his father has something to do with it but he doesn't know the reason for the action. As if it is a taboo. Due to this nobody knew that his mother has gone crazy and assumed he is already dead.

"Euphemia!" Severus scolds. "That's enough."

He is the only man who could raise his voice on the children of the dark lord while the other will shake in fear if they ever offended them.

"Tch." She makes a sound as she walks away. Unsatisfied that her uncle had ruined her fun.

As soon she left, their eyes lies back on the hanging woman. It take some times for the people to search around for any suspicious item before they finally claim that there is nothing suspicious. Putting her back down on the ground is easy with some magic and letting Severus sign some paper as a witness to Narcissa Malfoy death so they can register it at ministry later on. With this, the Malfoy manor will no longer has any owner but the succession of the family still belongs to Draco Malfoy whom they haven't proclaimed as dead yet but missing.

If the heir of the family is nowhere to be found, the succession will go to the nearest bloodline of the family which is Marvolo and the twins of the dark lord. But they could only claim it once they become a legal adult under the wizarding law which is in the age of 17.

"I never knew much about my grandmother." James said. "What is she like uncle Severus?"

The image of a sad girl appear in the man memories, as he first saw her in Hogwarts for the first time. But he never talks to her as he has no interest to. The next time he saw her, she was marrying one of his friend Lucius Malfoy. There was a fake smile on her face as she is being wedded to a well known lord but he knew well that this is not what she wanted. As all the lord and ladies around him has all their marriage be arranged by their families to gain more power in the political world.

And sadly Draco ends the same fate as her as well. He could still remember like it was yesterday when Narcissa begs her husband to let their only child marry someone else, someone more human. But Lucius has always been a greedy and selfish person and still wed their son to the dark lord so their family will become untouchable by the other pureblood families. Sadly, he never knew what's come next. Due to his hasty decision, he himself had brought the family name down when the dark lord shows no interest in his new bride but instead took interest in the orphan Potter who appeared out of the blue.

Later on, Lucius mysteriously die in his own bed which many suspected that he has been killed by someone. There are rumours he had offended the dark lord and got what he deserved. After his death, there is no one that could protect the family especially since Draco was pregnant at that time so he couldn't return home to console his poor mother.

So Narcissa was all alone, to defend herself from the words of people. Trying hard to make sure the family stays on top while she mourns for her family. In the end, she had lost it.

After the news of her son has gone missing, she felt her heart broke.

So she decided to end all of it at once by dying in a muggle way, the most torturous way to die in their believe. As they have to suffer at first before the could finally take their last breath. During all of that, Severus had never reach out his hand to help her despite knowing what she has gone through. As he himself has seen it beforehand on what had happened to Draco.

"She is a good woman." Severus finally replies to James. "It's just that she has been through a lot like your mother."

Rest well Narcissa.

There's no need to suffer anymore.

-

"James."

He felt someone pushing him gently on the shoulder. Only after his name has been called a few times is when he finally woke up.

"Uncle?"

The person besides him chuckles, finding the boy quite hilarious in that state.

"Idiot, it's time for class. Let's go before you sis notice and inform your dad again."

Immediately his eyes widen in panic and pull his friend alongside him to the next class. It will be bad if they are late and got into trouble again.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Judging from my post.

I'm sure most of you guys have already suspect that I have gotten lazy.

Which is true.

So... in case I have no planning to write or continue writing for this story anymore, I'm just gonna give u guys my full idea of how the story will goes.

For those who still wanna wait loyally for me to update, please exit from this page. For those who just wanna know how the story will goes, here is the spoiler.

....

Spoiler alert:

So as you guys have already know, James and Euphemia are both Draco ad Harry children (they're twins). But the truth is they are born out of magic as Draco has find himself some difficulties to give birth after Marvolo. Which is why Harry uses his magic to create the two children by combing his and Draco magic. In other words they both don't exactly inherited their mother blood. This explains why they both aren't able to inherited Malfoy vault which means that the Gaunt and Malfoy power entirely belongs to Marvolo. But of course nobody knew the truth except for Harry, Severus and Draco.

Harry was desperate to marry his daughter to his own stepson just because of power. In order to gain what he can and the reason why he is unable to kill Marvolo despite the boy existence is already a threat to him. As Voldemort supporters still exist with the crowds of wizards and witches.

In order to gain power, Marvolo decided to take advantage of James naivety to gain supporters of his own. By asking his brother to help him make in contact with the Zabini family and other purebloods to be on his side. James was too innocent to understand politics which Marvolo is grateful to. If James was too smart,he would have no choice but to kill the boy. Despite James being the son of his enemy, Marvolo actually treats him nicely as long he shows no intentions of taking his throne away.

As for Euphemia, she tries to find every way to kill off Marvolo so she won't have to married him. She had tried to poison him, but it was James who accidentally took it and almost die. Despite being angry, Marvolo only warn off Euphemia not to mess with the person she couldn't handle. This is due to James begging Marvolo to spare his sister as he still cares for her. Marvolo oblige but he had already planned his revenge as he stays by James side.

Harry was also isn't pleased to hear about Euphemia killing attempt so he punish her by lowering her rank to lowest which greatly insulted her and rises her anger toward James.

As for Harry mistress, she accidentally found the room where Draco was lock in but got killed by Harry as a punishment for going out of her boundaries. He later visited Draco to see how he was doing and the blond ignored him as always as he plays with the doll. Harry later asked how long Draco is going to be trapped inside his own fantasy world? Is he even a part of that world? The blond ignore him again so Harry left, decided it was useless to attempt a conversation. After a few steps away, he regretted his way of approaching Draco when they first met.

As Marvolo slowly gain followers, he starts to manipulate James to bide by his words. Slowly, James starts to follow Marvolo orders going as far as stealing an important map from his father office which mades Marvolo job easier to move around. Harry did notice the map disappear and starts to suspect it was his son who took it.

During the time, Marvolo visited his mother hidden chamber. Unlocking the door he finally met his mother for the first time. Draco wasn't able to recognise him at first so Marvolo enter his mother memories and only see a long time of despair and sadness as Draco was being tortured inside his own mind. He had also finally sees how Draco grieve after they got separated which has touches his heart as he had never expected his mother to love him so much. For the first time, Marvolo finally able to feel a true mother love. Within that memories he finally had seen the truth. About how James and Euphemia are born, about the fake will and others that hasn't been made in public. Later, he then kills of Draco with a killing spell, finally ending the suffering his mother had experienced until now.

Draco die with a smile on his face and was buried just beside the youngest child grave.

The dark lord tries to read of his son mind but was met with a trap instead. As if knowing what Harry is planning, Marvolo had places a trap in James mind to gives a curse. After that he appears and they both have a final battle and Harry dies.

Before Harry death, he has a flashback of his past. When he used to be just a boy living with his muggle family who always hurt him in every second of his life. Giving him lack of love that he had never get to experienced since he was a child. After learning he was a wizard, he had believed that he was special but it was completely ruin as soon he sees how different they still are. When Harry saw the news about Draco marrying the most powerful man alive, he felt jealous.

He believes that if he could steal everything away from him he could finally be happy. After years of planning, he finally took the chance to seduce the greatest man alive. So when he bed with Voldemort and become his mistress, be thought he finally have everything. But he still feel like it is not enough. Instead, he wanted to have what Voldemort has instead and starts planning on how to kill the man and steal all of his hard works away. Along the way, he starts to grow attracted to Draco. When he saw how much care and love Draco shows to Marvolo, he felt like he wants that too. But even after becoming a dark lord and throwing away Marvolo from their life, Draco never once had loved him. He had tries everything but it all fails. After succeeding getting Draco pregnant, the child ended up dead as he possessed no magic. Harry knew the child won't survive in this world so he gives an act of mercy by letting the child die earlier than he should but who would have thought his action will break Draco.

Draco ends up mad so he has no choice but to lock him away. If he doesn't Draco would try to kill himself again.

Before, Harry had thought he wants everything.

But in the end, what he truly wants was to be loves.

As for Euphemia,she was forced to drink a poison and Marvolo just watch her die slowly with a cruel smile that will taunt her souls for many generations.

With this, Marvolo finally obtain the throne, And his first order was to kill off the Lestrange family as he himself is horrified by Bellatrix, after her sexual actions that she had done to him when he was a child, he made sure she received one of the slowest death so she will regret for her own actions.

As for Severus, Marvolo is kind enough to give him the option on how he choose to die. Even though Severus has betrayed his mother but he still had help Draco in a few ways.

Severus choose the forbidden killing spell as it is quick and painless.

As for poor James, he was too shock to find his whole family dead. In order not to repeat the history, Marvolo erase James memory and married him. Making James his wife, despite not remembering anything from before James still remain kind and loyal which pleases Marvolo much.

They both later had two sons.

And the wizarding world become theirs.


End file.
